The Hotel on Cherry Hill
by Luffy'sNo.1Girl
Summary: Two Uchihas, one Hyuuga, two Naras and one Scarecrow plus a hotel full of ukes equals ONE HELL OF A VACTION! Warnings:eventual lemons! OOCness! OC! KakaIru, Sasunaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa and OCxOC. ENJOY!
1. A very unfortounate event or is it?

**love007: Hi! this is my first fanfic so please be nice!**

**Gaara: Or you can be mean and just tell her dat it sucks. :glares: which i dont recommend doing**

**love007: Aww isnt he sweet...hehehe...yeah okay now on with the story!**

**Gaara: Oh and she doesnt own Naruto or any of the other characters**

The Hotel on Cherry Hill

"Kakashi" A calm yet annoyed voice said from within a minivan.

"Yes Itachi?"

"The car has stopped."

"So it would seem."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Umm it may be because the gas is empty."

"Hmmmm… and did the light that tells you that it is almost empty come on?"

"Why yes Itachi-san it did."

"Oh okay okay…. So answer this for me Kakashi….. WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP AT ONE OF THE MANY GAS STATIONS THAT WE PASSED?!"

"Uhhh. . . . Hehehehe I didn't feel like stopping?" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his neck and giving a sheepish grin. That was pretty hard to see because of the mask he had on.

"Damnit Kakashi What are we supposed to do now?" Came a voice from the back seat.

"This is so troublesome" Another voice said with a sigh.

"I can not believe this" A different voice said

"Oh Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, your awake."

"Well who could sleep with all that noise?" Shikamaru yawned out.

"Is there any gas stations around that we could possibly walk to?" Came a small voice from the very back row.

"I don't think so Kyo"

"Hey Kakashi check the map and see if there is anything that is within walking distance." Said Neji.

"Ano ….I think I have it some where in here" Kakashi said while rummaging in his many pockets in vest. "Ah here it is….now let's see here…. Hmm… oh look there looks like there is a hotel only a few miles up the road"

Itachi gave an irritated sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well might as well start walking, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kyo and Neji get your bags and lets get to walking."

"Man this is so troublesome"

"Shut up Shika."

"Whatever"

"Well lets go boys get the bags! Chop Chop!" Kakasshi said gleefully but immediately stopped when he felt an evil aura. Turning: cue sweat drop here: around he saw two deadly Uchiha glares, one brutal Hyuuga glare, one lazy glare and one glare that was very unusually scary for an 8 year old boy. " Uh . . Right then lets be on our way before it rains"

And as if on cue it started raining.

"KAKASHIIIIIIIIII!"

--Time skip--

As the six males walked up to the house they were a bit unnerved at the appearance. It was a huge mansion like house with four stories adorned with many windows. It had a well tended garden in the front and looked somewhat welcoming. So I know your wondering how they can be unnerved if it looks so warm. Well the thing is not how it looks but where it is located. The house sits upon a hill over looking the ocean. The trees surrounding the property are all dead looking and deformed. However the trees within the property were beautiful and full of life. And the raining and lightning in the background didn't make the feeling at all better. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Um Kakashi are you sure that this is the right place?"

"Yes this is the right place" Kakashi informed while they were walking up the pathway to the front porch. Itachi took the liberty of knocking.

KNOCK KNOCK

They hear a bit of shuffling from the inside and then the door creaks open. And there is a little girl dressed in a spaghetti strapped maid outfit. It was black with a bodice that hugged the top of the body nicely. The skirt was really frilly with a white lacey skirt underneath. The stockings came up to the thigh with little black baby doll shoes on the feet, there were little cuffs and a maid head dress on the head to finish the look. The girl was a beauty herself, pale but healthy looking skin with long deep green hair that reach her knees was in tight curls, her eyes were big greenish blue. A cute button nose with pouty light pink lips. To say the least Kyo was in awe.

Kakashi saw this and bent down a little and whispered into his ear. "Your drooling Kyo-kun."

"Huh . . . what?" Looking at himself and whipping the drool of his mouth quickly.

"Ano how can I help you tonight Sirs?" The little girl asked but actually looking at them she have a gasp. " Oh please come in your soaked to the bone!" moving a side to let them in she called over her shoulder. "Iruka!" while closing the door.

Not 10 seconds later they hear a worried voice. "Ryuu? Are you okay what's the matter?" Coming from around the corner they see a man wearing a white collared button up shirt with black slacks the fit snuggly around his waist but loosely around the legs. The man named Iruka was very eye catching. With tanned skin, a scar across the bridge of his nose and deep brown eyes his long hair pulled up into a pony tail. His body was slim and in Kakashi's opinion very enticing.

Upon turning the corner and seeing the drenched males in the lobby he quickened his pace.

" Oh my are you alright?"

" Uh yeah" Kakashi said still eyeing Iruka's slim body.

Blushing a little bit Iruka stuttered out " U..Uh..um that's good." Turning to face the little girl "Um Ryuu Would you be so kind as to accompany these gentlemen into the Living room and set them by the fire while I go and get the others to come and help?"

"Haiiii!" turning to the guests " Follow me please!" Turning to the hall way on the left and walking away.

Kyo ran up to Ryuu and fell into step with her. "Umm you know Ryuu is a weird name for a girl." With that Ryuu stopped in front of a double door and turned around and tilted her head.

'cute' thought Kyo.

"Umm I'm sorry I guess it is hard to tell" Receiving baffled looks, Ryuu sighed looking down and twiddling her fingers. "I'm a boy" looking up see five pairs of widened eyes and pair of eyes ,well one eye, looking as if it was a normal every day thing. Blushing Ryuu continued " Ano I hope that that d. . ."

"I don't mind" came a hurried voice. Looking up Ryuu saw that it was Kyo that spoke. Blushing even more Ryuu nodded and turned to open the double doors to reveal a nice sized living room with two long couches facing each other with a coffee table in the middle. On the far wall was a 60 inch flat screen TV placed on the wall with a love seat and two chairs and a table surrounding it. The walls were adorned with expensive looking paintings, which Neji being from the aristocratic family that he his, noticed immediately.

" Ryuu?" The little boy turned to face with a questionable gaze.

" Yes . . . um…?"

"Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga"

" Okay what can I do for you Hyuuga-san?"

" I was wondering where you got these paintings from, their exquisite and they look like originals as well but I am afraid that I have never seen this artist's work."

"Well I thank you for your critique Hyuuga-san" Cool emotionless voice by the door said, causing everyone to turn and see whom it had came from.

Upon seeing the person leaning on the door way Neji's breath caught in his throat. In front of him was a red headed beauty. The red head, obviously male, had pale skin with an angelic face, which consisted of vibrant but emotionless slanted teal eyes outlined by thick coated eye liner, on his forehead on the left was adorned with the kanji 'ai'. His neck length red hair was messy but alluring. He had a body that any girl would be jealous of, covered in a long red Chinese styled dress with black swirl designs and slits up to the hip, with baggy black pants which hugged at his hips and a pair of black Chinese slippers. Since he was wearing a short sleeved dress, his left wrist was covered in golden bangles, on his right arm was a huge ruby and diamond encrusted bangle sitting a few inches above the elbow.

"Gaara-ni-sama!" Yelled Ryuu.

Pushing himself off of the wall and walking past the visitors, ignoring the curious gazes, and stopping in front of Ryuu. " How are you feeling Ryuu?" Gaara asked with a hint of worry in that Emotionless voice of his.

" I'm fine Gaara-ni-sama! Kyuubi-ni-sama took really good care of me and my fever is completely gone!" Ryuu answered happily.

"That's good" Gaara patted Ryuu's head affectionately giving him a small smile. Turning around and walking towards Neji while crossing his arms over his chest. "So Hyuuga-san you seem somewhat shocked upon hearing that I am the artist of these pieces" Gaara said while looking at Neji inventively waiting for his answer.

Still awed by the beauty that is Gaara, Neji was unable to speak. " Uh… um….I.I…I I"

"I thought I'd never see the day where Neji Hyuuga was rendered speechless." Said a lazy Shikamaru who had long before moved in front of the fire place, which is situated on the far wall opposite the one with the TV screen. Sasuke who was leaning on the fire place thought it right to move off away from his position to behind the Hyuuga, who was still trying to find his voice. Going behind him, Sasuke gave Neji a good smack on the back of his head. "OW! What the hell Uchiha!" Neji was fuming.

"Well Hyuuga maybe if you would stop sputtering like an idiot and talk then maybe I wouldn't get annoyed and decide to take it upon myself to make you talk" Stated the Uchiha, while he walked around the Hyuuga heir to look around the room some more.

"Grrrr" Was the noise that vibrated from the back of the Paled eyed male throat.

"That's all fine and well Hyuuga-san but you still haven't given me an answer."

Facing the beauty that will soon be the subject of his wet dreams. " Well honestly speaking yes I was a bit surprised."

"Heh well if you like surprises your in for one hell of a weekend!" The voice making Gaara turn around came from an interesting but attractive person nonetheless. Kakashi looked up from his small orange book that he has been giggling at for the past ten minutes to look at the person by the door. The Uchiha turned from their inspecting to give a look as well. Kyo was too busy gawking at Ryuu to care and Shika found that it was too much work to look over at the person. Gaara was the first to respond.

"I'm surprised that you are out of your garage Kiba"

Kiba decided that it was a good time as any to move from the door way to stand behind Shika, whom was facing the fire place. "Well I wasn't planning on coming but you know how scary Iruka can get." All the while shrugging as he said this.

"Understood" Gaara answered with a nod and moved away from the Hyuuga and towards one of the many windows and hopped up gracefully onto the window seal. Then proceeded to look out the window. Ignoring the gaze of the Hyuuga.

Neji was having a hard time of holding himself back from pouncing on the red head. ' Wow I have never met anyone like him before, he is gorgeous and obviously intelligent, man I just wanna take him right here in front of everyone and not give a DAMN!'

Being the one with a short attention span Kiba just had to say something! Or else he go mad! "So what brings you guys here to Cherry Hill?"

"Car troubles and a dummy of an Adult" Shika drawled out

Kakashi was in his own little land so he didn't notice, or he did but just didn't care.

"Ah well when the morning come I could go out there and tow it back here and fix it up for ya" Kiba said, giving them a wolfish grin that exposed a fanged canine.

Shika, turning, "Heh do…what ...you like." When he laid eyes on Kiba he was more or less intrigued with what he saw. Noticing his stare Kiba blushed a little bit and shifted from one foot to another while looking down.

Shika, being the genius that he was, could only describe Kiba as a unique looking individual. Kiba was dressed in a curve hugging black turtle neck sleeveless shirt with leather tight fitting pants that hung low on the hips. He had a belt that had many different chains of all kinds of shapes and sizes. He had on a pair of combat boots that reached up to the knee, which also was adorned with chains. Both of his hands were clad with black leather fingerless gloves. He also had a large ebony wolf fang hanging around his neck. His skin was a healthy tan. He had, what looked to be, two red tribal markings, which made him look exotic. His eyes were a deep gray that were outlined with black eyeliner. On the top of his head was a mop of shaggy brown hair. All in all Kiba was exactly Shika's type.

Standing up, rather quickly, Shika moved until he was standing a few inches away from Kiba's face. Shika was a good five inches taller. He moved his head until his lips brushed Kiba's ear "I will definitely be accompanying you tomorrow" He whispered huskily into Kiba's ear, causing him to shiver. Seeing this Shika chuckled and stepped back and looked at Kiba to see a cute blush spread across his face. Smirking he moved and sat back into his seat.

Watching the scene, the ones that knew Shika was amazed by his behavior, seeing as how they have never seen him act that way. The Uchihas both raised an elegant brow, Neji have a confused look and Kyo's eyes were widened after seeing that display of behavior coming from his brother. Kyo has always known his brother to be, a lazy ass yes, but also conservative around the many people, both male and female, that have thrown themselves to his feet! He always thought him asexual, but now he is starting to think that he was never attracted to anyone, except for now.

Kakashi gave a small peek over his book to watch the scene, but being uninterested he continued to read his porn.

"Well it seems, otouto, that we are the only ones that have not found a love interest, Ne Sasuke?"

"I guess." Sasuke said with a sigh.

--

**love007: well thats the first chapter i hope you liked it!**

**Gaara: And dont forget to review...or else**

**love007: Now Gaa-chan dont threaten the readers hehehehe. Until next time...JA!**


	2. Enter the Uzumaki Beauties!

Cherry Hill 2

After the little um . . . . scene that was performed by a one Shikamaru. Kakashi was still reading his um porn. The eldest Uchiha was still looking around the room at the many rare objects, while the youngest had opted to sit on one of the many sofas. Kyo and Ryuu were on the floor by the fire place playing a game of scrabble, with Kiba watching the game and also desperately trying to get a somewhat persistent _cough _horny _cough _Shikamaru.

After smacking away, yet another, naughty stray hand from Shika Kiba had had enough with a huff he whispered " Look you horny bastard I would like it if you would stop molesting me so openly." With a smirk Shika leaned forward and returned the whisper, yet huskily. " And I would like it if you would let me fuck you to fucking oblivion right here on this sofa in front of everyone and let them here your screams of pleasure and pain, but we cant always get what we want, Ne?" The whole time Shika was saying this Kiba blushed harder and harder and the feel of Shika's hot breath on his ear didn't make it any better.

Turning to look at Shika's smirking face Kiba gulped. _" OH…..MY …..GOD! How am I going to survive his stay here!"_

Across the room, where a red-headed beauty was sitting on a window seal was gazing out at the dark night sky.

"U…um" Upon hearing the voice Gaara turned his attention to the user, seeing the Hyuuga staring at him.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san?" He said in that cool emotionless voice of his.

" Please you can call me Neji"

Raising a non-existent eyebrow " Sure, um Neji, what can I do for you"

" I didn't get a chance to tell you a few minutes ago that I really think that your pieces were very beautiful and that you deserve every bit of the acknowledgement that goes along with them." Neji stated nervously.

Gaara had a look in his eyes that said that he processing Neji's words and their meanings. Neji was waiting patiently for his response. Gaara met his gaze and Neji saw a flicker of something in his eyes. " I truly appreciate that, Neji" Gaara replied with a small but true smile.

Neji was mesmerized _" Kami-sama he looks more beautiful than he did before…… MINE! He is mine and I make sure that it is known!"_

" Well what do we have here?" Everyone turned to the new voice.

When Itachi turned and saw the person who talked, he lost his breath, he couldn't speak. The one in the door way, he came to a decision that it had to be an entity, that's it, there was no convincing him otherwise. The 'entity' was a tall slender beauty, who was too gorgeous to be male, even though he clearly was, had long luscious wait length flaming scarlet hair, that was done with the top half in a bun and the rest down with bangs framing his gorgeous face. He was a healthy pale, his face was heavenly, with eyes like rubies and plump pink lips. He was wearing a simple yukata, but a little bit different. The yukata was an ebony black made by the finest silk, the obi was a fiery red. The way he had it wrapped was what made it different. He had the left side wrapped around to the right, but he had it so that it exposed his creamy pale right leg from the knee down. His feet were adorned with Japanese slipper thongs (I have no clue what there called so please if anybody know TELL ME! Thank you!). On his slender ankles were ruby bangles.

Sasuke looked to his brother and once he saw his awe stricken face his eyes filled with worry. " Aniki?" No response. Standing up and waving his hand in front of his brother's face. " Oi! Aniki!" Sasuke yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Itachi blinked and looked down at his otuoto's worried face. Coughing, to cover up his embarrassment, he replied " Yes otouto?"

" You ok?" Sasuke asked stilled a little worried

Clearing his throat. "Um yeah Im perfectly fine."

Still not convinced, but deciding not to press the matter he gave a nod and turned to sit back in his seat. All the while the 'entity' was watching the scene unfold. Seeing the eldest reaction he gave a knowing smirk.

Walking over to Ryuu and crouching down and sitting on his knees, graceful was the only way to describe his movements. " And how are you doing Ryuu-Chan, the medicine that I made helped I hope?"

"Ah! Of course Kyuubi-ni-sama! I feel great! Thanks for taking care of me!" Ryuu chimed with a huge face splitting grin.

Kyuubi gave a gentle laugh and smiled, Itachi melted, " It was no problem at all Ryuu-Chan" Kyuubi reassured with a gentle pat to Ryuu's head. Then Kyuubi got up and walked towards the eldest Uchiha, giving a nod and a giggle to Kiba, who was still frantically trying to keep a lust crazed Nara at bay. Looking over at Gaara and giving a nod and receiving one of respect back. Arriving at in front of the Uchiha prodigies and giving a graceful bow and smiled gently when he received one back from the eldest and the youngest got up quickly to return bow himself.

" Nice to meet you um…"

"Sasuke"

"……" Looking over at his older brother and seeing that he was just staring at Kyuubi like he was a piece of meat, he elbowed Itachi in his side, hard. "Ow" Itachi hissed and sent a glare to his otouto. Sasuke gestured to Kyuubi and Itachi coughed " Um Itachi"

"Nice to meet you Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, so tell me what brings you to Cherry Hill?"

Both of the Uchihas glared at a certain masked person that was leaning against the wall across the room. "Car troubles" they both said.

"Oh… We-"

"ANIKI!!"

The yell made everyone direct their attention to the hallway.

"Oh dear I forgot about him"

Sasuke and Itachi glanced at each other and looked back at Kyuubi confusion apparent in their gazes.

"Oh I guess your wondering who I am tal-"

"Aniki!" Then a blonde ran into the room looked around and when his sights landed on his aniki he ran over to him and threw his arms around Kyuubi's waist. Burying his head into his chest. Kyuubi smiled his gentle smile and wrapped his arms around his otuoto.

"Naruto did you have another nightmare about there being no more ramen?"

Naruto looked up with anime tears " Oh aniki it was terrible! The mean ugly Ramen gremlins ate my ramen! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The newcomers sweat dropped Gaara, Kiba and Ryuu just shook their heads solemnly.

Kyuubi gave a sigh and pulled Naruto away from him " Naruto we have some guests" Kyuubi said while gesturing to behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and looked at the guests.

When he saw them he stepped away from his brother and scratched the back of his neck " Oh sorry!" He said. Giving a bow he stated " Welcome to Cherry Hill!" He said with a grin. Feeling like someone was staring at him, turning around and meeting ebony eyes. "Uh hi!"

Ever since the blonde haired beauty came running in to the room Sasuke's eyes were glued to the enchanting blonde. Naruto was dressed in a beautiful females kimono, the only thing different was that his kimono cut off right at mid thigh, which showed his slender creamy tanned legs, and it flared out a little. It was a deep glittering orange with yellow irises designs along the left sleeve and along the hem on the right side. His obi was the same yellow as the irises. His skin was a creamy tan. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Sasuke has ever seen, his lips were a plump pink. The six whiskered marks on his face, three on each cheek, made him look like a little fox. His blond hair that reached his mid back was up in a bun with little cute flower hair clips here and there. His feet were adorned with the same slippers as his brother, he also had the bangles around his ankles as well. To put it simply, Sasuke was well…….

"Mine." Sasuke confirmed

"Eh?" Naruto said giving Sasuke a wary look and taking a step back.

Sasuke was having none of that, reaching forward and grabbing Naruto by his hips and pulling him forward to his chest Sasuke leaned towards Naruto's ear and whispered huskily "You are mine" Causing a shiver to go up Naruto's spine.

" O..Oi!" Naruto struggled against Sasuke's hold and was able to get out of it. "Teme! How can you just stake claim on me!"

"I can and I just did….dobe." Sasuke said while putting his hands in his pockets and looking out towards the window.

Kyuubi whispered an 'oh my' behind his hand. Itachi looked on with a smirk thinking about doing the same thing with a certain 'entity'. Kiba looked on with sympathy in his eyes knowing what Naruto had to endure in the future. Shika gave a snort. Gaara looked on interested, Neji raised an eyebrow, Kyo gave a groan and Ryuu giggled a little. And Kakashi… well he was finding this all very interesting.

Naruto was fuming. "Teme-"

"Oh I see that everyone is here and acquainted" Iruka said while entering the room and earning everyone's attention.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and put it way in his back pocket " Why yes, Dolphin-Chan, we are, some of us more than others" Kakashi replied

Iruka blushed at the nickname " Ok well, gather all of your things and we will accompany you to your rooms, so that you can get cleaned up and ready for dinner"

Everyone nodded and got up to do what they were told.

Itachi grabbed his things " Follow me Itachi-san" Said Kyuubi

"Of course" Itachi said with a smirk, making Kyuubi giggle behind his hand and lead Itachi out of the room.

Kiba watched as Shika gathered his things " Ano ….I guess I will show you to your room-eep!" Kiba squeaked out after he had a pinch to his butt, he felt warm breath on his neck. "Like you had a choice, my little puppy" Shika whispered into his ear and stepped back and gave a slap to Kiba's tight butt "Lead the way puppy-Chan" Kiba blushed but lead the Nara heir out of the room.

Gaara helped with some of the Hyuuga's things " This way ….Neji"

"Okay….Gaara" They gave a glance at each other then looked away with a blush and left the room.

"Come on Kyo-kun! I'll show you to your room, Nyah!" Squealed a blushing Ryuu, when his little black lacey guttered (I think that's how you spell it) was snapped. Ryuu looked over at Kyo and he blushed harder.

Smirking "Come on Ryuu-Chan, you are going to show me to my room right?" Kyo said.

"U..um.. yes" Ryuu stuttered. And he led Kyo out the room.

Naruto watched Sasuke get his things " Well come on you bastard I guess I am going to have to show you to your room." Naruto sighed and went to turn around but was stopped with a hand on his waist and was twirled around brought to the Uchiha chest once again. Sighing " What now bastard want to stake claim on my virginity as well" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said lowly " I wasn't going to but now I think I will" With that he swooped down and crashed his and Naruto's lips together. Naruto tried to struggle but soon melted into the kiss. It was mind blowing. Sasuke nipped Naruto's bottom lip, Naruto gasped and Sasuke dived in. Gliding their tongues together, Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's butt giving it a nice squeeze. Making him moan into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke then proceeded to lift Naruto's right leg onto his hip, making Naruto wrap his arms around his neck.

Iruka was shocked, Kakashi was watching with glee.

"Ahem!" Iruka coughed

Still kissing

"Ahem!" Iruka tried again

Still kissing

Iruka was about to go over there and pull the Uchiha away from his little Naruto, but was pulled back by a one Kakashi.

"Dolphin-Chan would you be so kind as to show me to my room?" Kakashi said while grinning under his mask.

"B..bu..but.. Naruto is-"

"Hai Hai Im sure they won't go all the way in the living room" Kakashi said while pulling a protesting Iruka behind him while exiting the room and effectively leaving the two teens alone.

Coming up for air Sasuke looked down at the blonde who still had his eyes closed. " Well Naru-chan, are you going to show me to my room?"

Naruto, still lost from the kiss looked at Sasuke and nodded dumbly.

Smiling and putting down Naruto's leg and unwrapping himself from the blonde, he picked up his things and grabbed a still dazed Naruto and left the room.

"_This is going to be one HELL OF A VACTION!" _ All of the Semes Thought.


	3. Five years!

**Love007: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Gaara: :Pocketing his gun: Yea thanks.**

**Love: Heheheh riiiiiggght, any who I have a lemon for you in this chapter! Its my first lemon so be nice!!**

**Gaara: yea be nice or :clanking sound: earn a new window in your forehead**

**Love007: Um Gaa-chan be nice, ENJOY!**

**Gaara: Oh and she doesnt own Naruto or any other character**

**Love007: Yes I do-**

**Gaara: except Ryuu and Kyo, now on with the goddamned story**

Cherry Hill

Some how along the way Iruka had gotten out of Kakashi's grip and was walking along side him. Iruka turned a corner and walked further down the corridor, and stopped at the third door on the right. Turning the knob and pushing it open he walked inside and moved to let Kakashi in. Once he was Iruka closed the door and turned around with a smile on his face.

"This will be your room during your stay, I hope it enough."

"It will do" Kakashi said and then turned around and walked up to Iruka until he was about a few inches from his face."But it would be even better if you came along with this room, Dolphin-Chan." He finished with a grin

Pushing the masked man away "Ok cut the crap Kakashi!" said man dropped his grin instantly. "What. The. HELL. Are. You. Doing. Here!" Iruka was furious.

"Baby-" Kakashi started but was immediately interrupted.

"Don't you dare call me baby Kakashi! I haven't seen you in like what? FIVE YEARS? And you just show up out of the fucking blue, with five boys, who I mind you, may deflower my babies!" Iruka was sending him a glare so menacing that the Uchiha brothers may want to become his pupils.

Backing away from the deadly aura surrounded Iruka " Iruka, baby, I know you're upset but if you would let me ex-"

" No I will not let you explain." Iruka sighed trying to keep back tears, but one got away. "Five years Kakashi, five years" Kakashi's face softened, seeing the hurt he caused for his koi. "Not a word, not a call, letter, NOT ANYTHING!"

That did it, the flood gates broke and tears started rushing out. "That night I was so worried, I didn't know what happened to you-hic- and when you didn't come back-hic- I..I I-" Kakashi had had enough, he walked or to Iruka and wrapped his arms around him. Iruka struggled " N..No … I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Iruka wailed all the while beating his fists weakly on Kakashi's chest.

Iruka stopped beating on Kakashi's chest and cried into it. "You-hic- bastard" he whispered

Kakashi tightened his hold on his koi. "Baby, I am so sorry, but you have to understand, with my line of work there are sometimes when I have to stay unnoticed for long periods of time."

Looking up, with tears streaming down his cheeks. " Your line of work is not safe Kakashi, damnit!" pushing away from the embrace and turning his back to him and wrapped his arms 

around himself "During those five years I thought that you were gone, that they finally took you way from me, I just-" He stop when he felt warm arms around him, relaxed into Kakashi's chest.

"Iruka, I'm right here it's okay koi, I am not ever going to leave you again" turning Iruka around and lifting his head by his chin so that he can look into his eyes "I promise you." Kakashi said while pulling down his mask and taking of the headband. "I promise Iruka"

Iruka felt Kakashi wipe his tears away, he looked up and placed his hand gently on Kakashi's face and started to trace every detail of it. Kakashi closed his eyes enjoying the touch of his love. "Please, Kakashi don't break my heart again" Kakashi opened his eyes and grabbed Iruka's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it and brought it down to his chest and placed it above his heart.

"I promise not to break your heart again" Then he leaned in and crashed their lips together into a passionate kiss that included all of the missed years and his yearning for his love during them.

Breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead to Iruka's, he smirked "You know it's been five years right?"

Pulling away a little and looking at Kakashi with a wary look "Um yeah it has, so what"

"Five years without my Dolphin-Chan and being completely faithful for all those years, where do you think I am going with this" he said smirking.

Pulling all the way out of the embrace Iruka started to back in to the wall. Every step back that he took Kakashi took a step forward, they continued this until Iruka was flat back on the wall and Kakashi had his body pressed firmly against Iruka's.

"Baby, five years" Kakashi whispered huskily causing Iruka to shiver. Placing his hands on his koi's waist then he suddenly lifted Iruka up, earning a yelp from his Dolphin-Chan.

Wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist out of reflex of not wanting to fall, but instantly felt Kakashi's erect member. Kakashi started to grind their erections together.

"Ah…ha … Kaka-AH" the grinding became rough, "I…ah haaa guess it has been a-ah while nnnnn!" he moaned out and laid his head on his lover's shoulder panting.

Stopping his assault on his koi and making sure he was secure in his arms he pulled Iruka off the wall and to the bed. And………………… enough with the romantic crap! Kakashi threw Iruka on the bed and he landed with a thud.

Looking up at his lover in a confused way, "Hey! Be a little more gen-" he stopped short when he actually looked a Kakashi and to his horror saw serious lust filled eyes. He know those eyes, those eyes meant that he will not be walking for WEEKS!

Scooting back on the bed "Anata you are going to be gentle right?" he heard his voice crack.

Unzipping his vest and unbuttoning his shirt, never taking his eyes off his dolphin, images of the many positions that he is going to have his koi in, filling his mind and making him harder with each imagined position.

"Yes…."

A relieved smile.

"….maybe…"

The smile faltered,

Grinning like a madman "No Iruka darling I'm not"

Panicking and moving to the headboard " Um… a-are y-you sure you don't want to take this slow?" Pray to Kami that Kakashi will come to his senses.

Smirking and getting on his hands and knees and crawling towards Iruka and grabbing his ankles "Five years Iruka, FIVE! So get ready, and if you can't…" Gripping his koi's hips and jerking him so that he lay under his body, "Well then that's too damn bad!" Letting himself fall between his love's legs and then started bucking his hips.

"Ah! Ha….nnnnn….Kaka-AH! (pant) please ha…"

"That's right baby, beg" Kakashi growled and started to buck his hips harder and faster.

"Nnnnnnn..Kami-sama! Please Kakashi…ah…please…I need..nnn"

"You need?" Kakashi began to undress Iruka until all he had on was boxers.

"I need you" Iruka whispered, with need and want. Kakashi pulled back and looked at his koi. Iruka's face was adorned with a blush, his deep brown/hazel eyes were clouded with lust and love, and his luscious pink lips were parted slightly while he panted. His body was just how Kakshi remembered it. Slender with lightly tanned milky skin. His skin was so smooth it was like silk.

"Oh Iruka darling I missed you so much" Then Kakashi swooped down and crashed his and Iruka's lips together into a passionate and rough kiss.

Breaking so that his lungs wouldn't burst, Iruka peered up at his love and placed a hand on his face. "Please love, let me feel how much you love me, how much you need me, how much you missed me." He whispered while looking into Kakashi's mixed matched eyes.

"I plan on doing that baby and so much more" Kakashi then proceeded to strip himself down to his boxers. He kissed Iruka again and then went down to his neck.

"Mmmmm…ah…Kakashi" Iruka moaned out. Kakashi nipped and bit and sucked on Iurka's neck, then he started to move down leaving little red bite marks in his wake. Moving down until he was at the brim of Iruka's boxers.

Iruka hissed when his throbbing erection was exposed to the cold air. Kakashi swiftly pulled the offending clothing off of the body he was about to brutally pound into. He grabbed Iruka's cock at the base and used the tip of his tongue to lick from the base to the tip. "Oh my, Kaka-AH!"

Kakashis took the tip into his mouth and started to suck gently.

"Kakashi, onegai (pant)" Hearing this Kakashi deep throated Iruka's cock and started sucking ferociously.

"Kakashi…ah..I'm gonna-AH!" Kakashi twirled his tongue around the tip and sucked until……… "AH! I c-cant…I cant h-hold …..AHHHH!" Iruka came into Kakashi's awaiting mouth and he swallowed it all.

Sitting up "Hands and knees NOW!" Using a voice that didn't leave much room for arguments.

Turning around and getting into position as directed, Iruka pushed his ass out and sent a playful wiggle Kakashi's way. Earning him a growl and a firm grip on his hips. Leaning over his koi and whispering in his ear huskily "Let me show what five years can do to a man who has been deprived of his Dolphin" Iruka gave out a moan as a response. Kakashi positioned himself at the puckered entrance and pushed into the warm cavern. Both moaned at the contact.

"Mmmmmnnn Kakashi..ahhh" Kakashi pushed until he was at the hilt. He waited for Iruka to get use to it. " Nnnn move" Iruka groaned and bucked his hips back against Kakashi. Kakashi made sure that he still had a firm grip on Iruka's hips and pulled all the way out and slammed back in. "AH!" cried Iruka

Kakashi's thrusts got faster and faster " B-baby..so tight…and warm mmmm" He thrusted harder into Iruka, so hard that Iruka's arms gave out and left his ass high in the air while Kakashi pounded mercilessly into him.

" Oh Kaka-AH! Oh Kami-sama! Haaah! Ahhhh!" Iruka screamed

"That's right …(pant) let me hear your voice (pant)" Kakashi then lifted Iruka's left leg, making Iruka lay on his side, and placed it on his shoulder and shifted himself so that he was straddling Iruka's right leg, all the while still keeping his pace steady.

Now in the new position Iruka had both his arms laying on the mattress in front of his face, his left hand gripping the sheets. " Oh! Nnnn! Ahh (pant) Kaka(pant) shi!"

Slamming into Iruka harder "Kami you feel so good!" thrusting harder.

" S-so….ah do you (pant) Kakashi….nnnnn!" Turning out of the position and wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist and putting his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. "Ahh just shut the hell up and FUCK ME! Ah!" Granting his koi's wish Kakashi started going faster, and then he lifted Iruka up and sat on the bed, still thrusting into Iruka, and made Iruka straddle him. Leaning in towards Iruka and whispering " Fuck yourself on my cock baby" earning a whimper from his dolphin.

Iruka started to impale himself on Kakashi's cock, bouncing up and down. "So h-hard! Ah!" Iruka moaned. Kakashi was gripping Iruka's and watching his love slam himself down on his cock. Iruka's face was beautiful, his lips was parted from all the screaming he made, with a trail of drool sliding down his chin, the blush on his face has darkened and his eyes was completely glazed over. Not being able to take any more of it, Kakashi slammed Iruka on the bed and proceeded to slam the hardest he could into him.

"Kaka-AH! OH KAMI! Mmmm darling… Ah! I'm g-gonna c-cu-cum!" Iruka screamed.

Slamming even harder " Cum for me Iruka!" Kakashi urged.

"NNNN! I-I…AHHHHH!" Iruka came with a scream, splashing cum onto his and Kakashi's stomachs. Kakashi gave a few more violent thrusts and came hard in Iruka filling him to the brim.

Kakashi collapsed on Iruka's chest, both panting hard. Kakashi sat up on his elbows and looked down at his panting dolphin. " (pant) Oh how (pant) I missed you" he the gave Iruka a peck.

Smiling gently he chuckled "So you (pant) have shown (pant)"

Pulling himself out of Iruka and moving to lay beside Iruka and gathered him to his chest. "I guess I should start explaining, my disappearance and the boys."

Smiling from his position on Kakashi's chest, Iruka states "Yes I guess you should"

"Yeah, but first…" Kakashi said lifting himself up on his elbows, causing Iruka's head to slide off his chest and on to the pillow, not that he mind. Looking over at Iruka, Kakashi grinned "round two?"

Iruka's eyes widened and he lifted his head "Round two?!"

"Five years, Iruka, FIVE years!" Kakashi confirmed

Iruka groaned and let his head fall onto the pillow. _"I'm not going to be able to walk right for weeks! Oh Kami-sama! HELP ME!_

_--_

**Love007: Whew I hope I did good**

**Gaara: I thought it was good**

**Love007: Heh just wait until you see what I got planned for you and Neji! **

**Gaara: :gulps:**

**Love007: Hope everyone Liked it! Until next time! JA NE!**


	4. Do you like your room? pt1

**Love007: HEY EVERYBODY!! I just want thank all of the lovely people for the reviews and I will continue to try my very best tp please you!!**

**Gaara: Where the hell you been!**

**Love007: Um taking a break (nervous laugh)**

**Gaara: Taking a break you say, huh?**

**Love007: (cowering away) yes**

**Gaara: (reaching for gun) Well I'm jus going to have to teach you a lesson on how long your breaks are suppose to be!**

**Love007: EEP! (running away) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Gaara: She does not own Naruto or any of it's Characters, now if you will excuse me I have a lesson to teach (cocks gun)**

--

While Kakashi and Iruka were busy with their activities cough fucking each others brains out cough. The others were busy getting well acquainted with each other. If you know what I mean (wiggling eyebrows).

Wit Kyuubi and Itachi

Walking side by side, Kyuubi and Itachi were having a little chat.

"So Itachi-san, where were you all headed before you had car troubles?" Kyuubi asked while looking straight ahead.

Giving a side ways glace " We were going to one of my family's many summer houses, to stay for the season." he replied.

"Aa, sou ka, so I am guessing that you are from a wealthy family?" Kyuubi inquired.

A wary look was plastered on the Uchiha's face. " Um yeah I guess you can call my family very prestigious." He answered reluctantly.

Hearing Itachi's reluctant answer and looking up to see the wary look, he put two and two together. "Oh you must excuse my rudeness, I didn't mean it in that regard, just curious. Besides, me and Naruto come from a very privileged life as well." Kyuubi said with a soft smile, seeing the face of the prodigy relax.

They both continued to walk down the long and wide hallway, until Kyuubi stopped at a door that was at the very end of the hall. Opening the door and walking in and holding the door open for Itachi " Well this your room, I choose it for you" Kyuubi said with a smile.

Itachi set his things down beside the door, and started to look around. The room was a traditional Japanese room. Not to mention it was huge. The wall across from the door consisted of Japanese sliding doors, that lead to a balcony, however behind the sliding doors were glass doors that also slides open. Seeing how the other doors were made of bamboo and rice paper. The balcony overlooked the garden (which I will go into more detail of in the future.) In the middle of the room was a table that sat close to the floor with cushions arranged neatly around the table. The right wall consisted of a set of huge sliding doors. Opening the doors Itachi saw a nicely sized space that held a very big traditional futon, covered in many dark colored silk sheets. Beside the futon was a little end table that held an alarm clock and a small lamp. Itachi could just imagine having Kyuubi laying beside him with his head on his lap, while he was sitting up against the wall reading a book and running his fingers through Kyuubi's Flaming scarlet red hair.

"Itachi-san is every thing okay? Is the sleeping area not to your liking?" Came the soothing voice that Itachi feel in love with from the first time he heard it.

Turning to face the speaker " Every thing is fine and the sleeping area great thank you" Itachi said while closing the doors and walking over to the left side of the room that held a wardrobe in the corner, and yet another pair of sliding door, though these were smaller than the others. Behind the doors was the bathroom, which was styled like a hot spring with the rocks and every thing, on the right in the corner was the sink beside the sink was a door that led to the toilet. So basically the room suited Itachi to a tee!

" So do you like it?" Kyuubi asked

Turning to face Kyuubi " Its perfect. Itachi answered in a smooth voice.

Giggling a lil Kyuubi gave a small smile " I thought you would" Kyuubi said. " I designed it myself, well when the hotel was renovated I redid this room." he said quite proud of himself.

"Really now?" Itachi said while walking over to Kyuubi and standing in front of him, their bodies a few inches away from each other. Bringing his hand up to caress the beauty's cheek. "You did a wonderful job" Leaning down whispering into Kyuubi's ear "Kyuu-Chan" Pulling back to see the fox's face and smirking when he saw Kyuubi's eyes closed.

Fluttering his eyes open " Thank you Itachi-san" Kyuubi said as if he was in a daze.

Itachi couldn't help but get lost in those deep ruby colored eyes, they were beautiful, and those lips! Those pink plump lips!" Kyuu-Chan, can I? May I…?" Itachi was dying to taste those lips, he wanted to know how a entity's lips tasted.

Kyuubi was staring into deep dark lovely black pools, that he would gladly spend a life time looking into them. Kyuubi's eyes became glazed " h…hai" he whispered.

Itachi placed his fingers under Kyuubi's chin and lift it. He slowly descended, and captured Kyuubi's lips into a sensual and enchantingly passionate kiss. Kyuubi was melting, he had never experienced such a wonderful pleasure in his entire life, and he wanted to experience this for the rest of his life. Itachi was in heaven. Oh how he wanted to stay like this forever. Itachi had long ago gripped Kyuubi shoulder and pulled him closer to his own body. Kyuubi brought his hands up and gripped Itachi's arms. Seeing as how oxygen was a necessity to live, Itachi broke the kiss leaving Kyuubi breathless.

"That was …..amazing" Kyuubi said still trying to come down from his high.

"Hn"

Giggling "Well Itachi-san, I will let you get refreshed so that you can come down for dinner" Kyuubi said while breaking out of the embrace and giving Itachi a peck on the cheek. " Don't take too long" he paused and smirked against the ear "love" he finished giving the lobe a lick. Pulling away smirking he giggled and turned towards the door, opening it he looked over his shoulder, winked, and then he was gone. And Itachi…… well he needed a shower a nice cold shower.

Wit Shika and Kiba

"Ahh…nnn..haa…please Shikamaru-sa-ah!"

Kiba was currently face first on the door of Shika's room with a very horny Shika behind him holding on to his hips and grinding his dick on his leather covered ass. They had long ago made it to the room, but Kiba was having trouble getting out of said room with his virginity intact.

Groaning " Come on puppy (groan) you can allow me a little release (pant) right" Shika whispered huskily into Kiba's ear.

" Nnnn… please I ha-ah..have go help get dinner rea-haah ready…Uh!" Kiba panted out, with his left cheek against the door.

"But puppy-Chan I am almost there!" Shika groaned out as he started to grind harder.

"Hey! You horny..ah! Bastard! don't you da-ah! Dare cum on my leather (pant) pa..an.ts!" Kiba moaned out.

" Shit! Ah fine!" Shika reached around and unzipped Kiba's pants, and lucky for him all of the belts were loosely worn, he then pulled them down to Kiba's knees, much to Kiba's horror.

"W..wh .. What are you doing!" Kiba cried out, as he was being flipped over so that he had is back on the door.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not going to fuck you yet" Shika said with a smirk. " I see that you went commando"

Blushing " W..Well I cant wear underwear with these pants." Kiba

Smirking "Hmmm… Im not complaining" Shika mused while he eyed Kiba's lower umm features.

Blushing from embarrassment, Kiba brought his hands forward to cover himself only to have them smacked away. "OW! What the hell! Why did yo-"

BAM

Shika slammed his right hand on to the door right next to Kiba's head. Kiba flinched at the impact. "Listen and listen well my little puppy" Kiba gulped at the lusty yet serious tone of his captor. " I don't take kindly to being denied something I want, and right now I want some release" Shika said " Now be a good little puppy and spread those thighs"

Kiba, as if in a trance spread his legs as far as they could go, making his pants pool around the top on his calf high boots. He couldn't explain it, with Shika becoming serious and a little bit more aggressive than he currently was, needless to say, it turned Kiba on. He, much like a few other occupants in the mansion/hotel, liked being dominated.

But that tiny little detail went unknown to the new comers, of course.

Seeing Kiba glazed over expression, Shika's genius mind started reeling. Grapping both of Kiba's legs around the back of the knees and lifting him up against the door, realizing that this could be uncomfortable for Kiba, he then proceeded get on his knees, with Kiba's legs

still in his hands. On his knees he lifted Kiba's legs over his head and placed him so that his thighs were circling Shika's neck. Shika then raised up from his kneeing position, along the way sliding Kiba's legs down from his neck to his waist. Until Kiba had his legs wrapped around his waist.

Pressing his forehead together with his puppy "You might want to hold on to me" Shika chuckled "because I don't think that that door is going to give you much leverage."

" Ha …. Hai" Kiba replied, apparently still in his trance. Then proceeded to wrap his arms around Shika's neck, and tighten the hold he already had on Shika's waist.

Smirking " Good puppy" Shika reached his right hand down and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Kiba looked down and his eyes widened.

_"Kami-sama h …. h-he … he's HUGE!"_ Kiba moaned at the sight.

"Like I said Im not going to fuck right now"

Shika started to buck his hips against Kiba's, effectively rubbing their cocks together. Kiba's grip around Shika's neck tightened as he started to pant and moan.

"Ah! Nyah … nnnnn! Hah …. S … Shika-ah! Onegai!"

Chuckles " What is it my puppy-chan?" Smirking while looking down at kiba's blushing face " Is there something you want?"

"Pl-please….. Go f-faster, (pants)… nnnn…"

"Hn, you can beg better than that cant you?"

Whimpers " Nnnnn … Sh-Shika-kun ….. don't be so meannnnnnnnnnn!"

Slows down " Well if you cant beg for I guess you don't really want it."

"Eh?" Kiba felt Shika start slowing down. Not wanting the pleasure he was feeling to stop, Kiba pulled the lazy Nara down and crashed their lips together, giving Shika a hot, hungry and passionate kiss, while bucking their hips together. Kiba then pulled away and started licking, biting and nipping on Shika's neck and throat.

"Onegai Sh-Shika-kun" Kiba whispered seductively into the Nara's ear letting his tongue glide over the shell " I-I … need you.. (pants) o.. onegai"

Shika lost it! He slammed Kiba hard on the door and started to grind and buck his hips wildly against his Puppy-Chan. With every thrust Kiba's hips would slam roughly onto the door.

"Ah! Ah .. Ha! Oh Sh…Shika! Harder!"

Kiba had his wish granted, Shika started going harder and faster. "Is that hard enough for you puppy" Shika asked panting and grunting.

"AH! Hai! Oh Kami!"

Panting Shika gave a smirk, then he slid his left hand up Kiba's toned thigh, reaching around to Kiba's ass, Shika glided his hand between the cheeks and used his middle finger to rub the puckered hole.

"Mmmnnn…. Ah … haaah…NYAH!" Kiba squealed when he felt the intrusion of Shika's finger. " Shika-ah!" Shika started to moved finger in and out. This combined with the vigorous thrusting that Shika was initiating, it was all to much for the poor little puppy.

"Ah I-I cant t-take any m-more"

"(groan) Shit!"

"I-I'm c-cu-cuming!"

"(pants) Cum for me K-Kiba!" Thrusting faster and harder.

"AHHHH!!" Kiba screamed, as he came all over his and Shika's shirt, some of it reaching his face. Shika gave one last hard thrust, before he came, adding to the cum that was already on his and Kiba's shirts, even adding more to Kiba's face.

Panting and reaching up his hand and wiping some onto his fingers and bringing them to his mouth and started sucking on them while looking Shika right in the eyes. Making the genius moan at the sight. "Keep doing that and we will never make it down stairs for dinner" Shika said nuzzling Kiba's neck.

"Heh not like you would mind, ya horny bastard." Kiba chuckled "but cant you put me down now, I have to go and change my shirt and wash my face"

Sighing and with much difficulty Shika let Kiba down, and watched as Kiba pulled up his pants and adjusted his belts and chains.

Straightening up Kiba used his shirt and wiped away the cum on his face. Reaching behind him and opening the door Kiba looked nervously up a Shika.

"A-ano, I guess I will see you down stairs in a little while, ne?" Kiba said while looking down and blushing deeply, as he ran the images of his and Shika's previous activities, through his head.

Putting his fingers under Kiba's chin, making him look him in the eyes. Shika leaned down and captured his love's lips in a sweet gentle kiss. Pulling away and stepping back "Yea I guess you will"

Blushing "U-uh um I shouldgogetreadyBYE!" Kiba forced out then turned and ran out the room, slamming the door in his wake.

Looking at the spot where his puppy just occupied Shika gave a lazy chuckle " Cute, but troublesome…" Turning to go and take a well needed shower, he stopped right at the bathroom door and then started grinning like a madman "….and he is all mine"

**--**

**Love007: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! NEXT TIME: Gaara & Neji, Kyo & Ryuu, Sasuke & Naruto! Until next time JA NE!**

**Gaara: (runs around corner wit gun)**

**Love007: (yelling while running) I SAID I WAS SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hiiiiii! everyone! **

**I know that I havent added but the truth is that I need a little help! I got the case of the writers block and i need some ideas! so if anyone have some ideas in their head for the following let me know!:**

**Poll 1**

**1) Ryuu and Kyo's room interaction:**

**should they **

**A) have a sexual relationship from the start**

**B) a friendly relationship but romance develops**

**C) a friendly relationship**

**or D) a very perverted but also friendly Kyo.**

**Now I know some of you guys are wondering if the ukes have any special "abilities" well they do! But a secret also lies within their talents as well annnnddddd......... I'M NOT TELLING! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough* excuse me anyway the secrets will be revealed later al long with Kakashi's job decription. **

**Poll 2**

**Now I am thinking about making Ryuu, Iruka's adoptive son, should I?**

**1)Yes**

**2) No**

***hint, hint* this will affect Kakashi as well!**

**Poll 3**

**Now I was also thinking about putting Minato/Arashi in this as well, as a uke. Should I?**

**1)Yes**

**2)No **

**If I do him and Kushina will be divorced but with a good relationship**

**Poll 4**

**And if I get more votes for Minato/Arashi as uke, who should he be paired with**

**1)Madera Uchiha**

**2)Obito Uchiha**

**Well Thats it! And Thank you for your help!**

**KISSES! **

**Gaara: you do realize that they are pissed at you right?**

**Love007: I know but I didnt want this story to turn to crap! So see ya next time! JA!**


	6. Can't resist

**Love007: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Everybody! I'm not dead!**

**Gaara: Not yet anyway**

**Love007: Whatever.. Anywho I finally finished this chapter I hope you like it**

**Gaara: She does not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Love007: Except for Ryuu-chan and Kyo-kun**

________________________________________________________________

After Gaara and Neji left the living room, Gaara led them down the all and up the flight of stairs. Neji, who was following close behind the red-haired beauty, couldn't help but admired the gorgeous work of art in front of him.

'Wow, he's just so beautiful, I have never seen such a beauty. And the way he moves, with such grace and elegance and the natural sway of his hips! ….Oh man I need to back away from him, because if I get my hands on him I cant guarentee that the poor boy will ever be able to stand, let alone walk again'

"Neji….."

'(sighs) I can even hear him saying my name….'

"Neji…"

'mmmmm….I wonder how he would sound screaming it…'

"NEJI!"

'haaahhh just as I thought beautiful….'

SMACK

"ITAI!…..what was that for?!" Neji said finally snapping out of the inner workings of his perverted mind, and nursing his injured head.

"We're here" came the monotone reply.

"Here?.. Here where?" Neji asked, while looking around, until he finally spotted the door that Gaara was standing in front of. "O-oh.."

"Neji?"

Neji averted his gaze down towards the shorter male, and tilted his head before answering "yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Gaara asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

Raising a brow "Ummm I suppose so, I feel fine. Why?"

"Nothing its just that you seemed spaced out during the walk here, and you were putting a great distance between us. Do I bother you in some way?" Gaara asked

"NO!…uh I-I mean no of course not I was just thinking of some things. Nothing for you to worry about" Neji nervously chuckled out. There was no way that he could tell the boy that he was actually staying a few steps away, for the red head's own safety.

Looking at the Hyuuga warily, Gaara gave a curt nod and turned to open the door. Opening the door and stepping aside to let the paled eyed teen into the room. "this will be your room for the duration of your stay, there is a bathroom connected" Gaara motioned to the door on the left side of the room "If you need any fresh towels or whatever, you can let me know……"

As Gaara continued to list out things the Hyuuga started to look around the room. It was a nice sized room, with a pale lavender walls. On the wall, opposite of the door, are windows that pushes out like the windows with a seat. Except these didn't have a seat, instead a king sized bed without a headboard, was positioned in front of it. The windows covered the whole wall so the bed fit comfortably between them. (just so you know there are three big windows from the celing to the floors and the are pushed out like a window seat) Neji could just imagine all the things that he could do to a certain red headed artist on that bed.

On the wall on the right of the door, sit's a desk and a chair, the wall opposite to that had the bathroom, which was mentioned earlier and a closet. The bathroom was extravagant, on far wall there is a self standing old fashioned bath tub, on the left is a shower and the sink was on the right. The floors were marble, lavender colored, all in all it was nice and very well spaced.

"…..So do you have any questions?"

Turning around to look at the red head Neji answered "Yes, where is your room located?"

Lifting an imaginary brow "My room is located on the third floor, but my art studio is right across the hall, why do you ask?" Gaara asked while tilting his head to the right, allowing his blood red tresses to fall into his face.

It took everything within the teen prodigy, not to rape the beauty in front of him. "o-oh ummm… I just wanted to know, be-because…uh-um….."

Stepping closer to the Hyuuga, while swaying his hips, which he wasn't conscious of (psh, yeah right) "Because what, Neji" Gaara said in a low voice, from his new position right in front of the pale-eyed heir.

"U-ummm……uh I-I.." Neji backed away until the back of his thighs hit the end of the bed. 'Shit I gotta stay away from him" Gaara stepped forward 'No! Gaara stay away!"

Another step, now a concerned look plastered on the artist's face.

"Neji?" stepping closer "Are you alright?" stopping in front of the other boy and placing a hand on the other's forehead. "Hmm you don't have a fever are you feeling sick?" Moving closer to the prodigy "Are you feeling hot, Neji?" Gaara asked while moving closer, and pressing their cheeks together to compare body heat. (My mom does that……..yeah its weird I know)

That done it!

With a growl, Neji grabbed Gaara's waist, the action drawing a gasp from the teal-eyed beauty, and pulled him forward and whispered into his ear in a low smooth voice.

"I tried to contain myself but you" jerking Gaara to his chest "are just too damn captivating" Neji growled causing shivers of pleasure to run down his captives spine.

"Ne-Neji what are y-mmmmppph!" Being pulled into a bruising yet passionate kiss, had cut his sentence off short.

Neji was in heaven, Gaara tasted so sweet yet spicy at the same time. Neji needed more. He drew back a second to let air feel their lungs before swooping back down and taking those luscious lips back into a much slower but still passionate kiss. He still needed more. Neji bite Gaara's lower lip, making Gaara gasp. Neji pushed his way in to the hot and moist cavern, tasting his Gaara, that's right HIS Gaara, even more. Neji broke the kiss and started to kiss, bite and lick along the column of the currently panting artist.

"Ne-Neji….st-stop..Ah!.."

"I cant (kiss) you (lick) taste to (bite) good" was the mumbled reply

"Ple-Please Neji g-get a hold of y (gasp) yourself…hah!"

"I cant control (bite) myself (kiss) …sorry (nibble) Gods Gaara.." Neji murmured while moving his hands to squeeze Gaara's tight ass.

"Eep! Ne-Neji! W-wait a minu-AH!"

At that instant Neji fell back onto the bed pulling Gaara with him so that he (Gaara) was straddling his thighs.

"Neji why are yo-AH!" Neji had started to grind their hips together.

"Wow Gaara (groan) you feel so good (pant)"

Putting his hands on Neji's chest and trying to push away from him "N-no Neji st-ahhh stop plea-ah! Please" Gaara panted

Growling and tightening his grip on the red head's hips and grinding their hips harder and faster.

"I don't like being denied something I want My sweet Gaara" Neji growled moving his hips even faster and grabbing Gaara's arms and pulling them behind the Red head's back. Effectively trapping him.

"Ah…aha..hah..Ne-Neji! N-no! st-stop aaahhhnn…."

Neji watched as Gaara's eyes started to glaze over.

'Almost, almost just a little more' Neji thought. He almost had him.

Seeing as how the grinding alone wasn't working fast enough, Neji decided to try something else. So he started to reposition Gaara's arms, making it so that he could hold them in one of his hands. Bring the other around and snapping the three clips of Gaara's Chinese dress.(if you have ever seen a Chinese dress then you should know where the clips are ;)) After snapping the clips off he moved the fabric aside to reveal two rosy pert nipples (gosh I really don't like that word…buuut its for the story so I'll get over it for now!…MOVING ON!) Neji drooled at the sight.

'His nipples are so cute' he cooed in his mind

Neji reached up to grab one.. "Ahn! Ahhh Neji"

'So he's sensitive, let's see…' He twisted the nipple harder.

Throwing his head back and arching his back, Gaara released a loud moan, causing the Hyuuga prodigy to smirk. Leaning forward, Neji started to suck on the right nipple while his hand still pinch and twisted the other.

Struggling against his bonds "Neji..ah! St-stop ……ahhhhnnnn"

Neji started to grind harder and faster, while lapping and biting at the pink stub. Neji started to suck harder and then he bit down real hard, drawing blood and a shudder from his captive

"Ahhh! (moan) NeNeji…"

'so my lil angel is quite the masochist hmmm' Neji thought as he lapped at the blood. But stopped when he felt a hand running through his hair. Looking up he saw Gaara staring straight back at him, with a lustful look in his eyes.

'When did he get out of my hold?' Neji was brought out of his thoughts by a thumb caressing his cheek. Looking up he saw a beautiful sight. Half-lidded aquamarine eyes stared back into his Soft but sharp lavender orbs.

"Neji I…." Gaara started in a sweet sensual voice. "I…Neji I want…" placing a hand on each of Neji's cheeks.

Moving his hands from Gaara's waist, and up his back "What is it that you want? Gaara?"

Leaning his head down more until him and Neji's lips were a few inches apart "I..I want.."

"Yes.."

"I.. I want y-"

CRASH

Startled by the noise Gaara jumped and fell off of Neji's lap.

"LET ME GO TEME!!"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE DOBE!!!"

"NO! THEN YOU WILL TRY TO TAKE ME ON THE DRESSER AGAIN"

"I WILL NOT! I'll try to take you on the bed this time, it will be more comfortable that way."

"……"

"……"

SMACK

"PERVERT! Ugh!"

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

Naruto stomped past the door of the room that Neji and Gaara was occupying, huffing and muttering something about perverts and temes.

Gaara got up from his position on the floor and looked over at Neji with a blush dusting his pale cheeks. "Uh..um I should go see a-about N-Naruto..so umm"

"Y-yea you go ahead."

"ok I'll see you at dinner then" Gaara said while walking to the door and looking back at Neji.

"Yea at dinner"

Giving a quick nod Gaara turned and then he was gone.

Taking a long soothing breath Neji tried to calm himself down, but after five soothing breathes he couldn't take it any more.

"UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Love007: I dont feel real secure about this chapter but oh well tell me what you think.**

**Bye Bye!**


	7. Fighting and a Flashback

**Love007: HIIIIIIIIIII! My lovely readers I have a new chappie for you!**

**Gaara: It's about damn time**

**Love007: Whatever just do the damn disclaimer!**

**Gaara: (sigh) The bitch doesnt own Naruto or any of the characters **

**Love007: Che bastard, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

'_DAMNIT! I almost had him!_' Thought the Uchiha, as he huffed and threw himself backwards on the bed. '_I was so close! Oh Kami! Just thinking about those beautiful sounds that he made, almost makes me want to go find the damn dobe and fuck him senseless in front of everyone_' Sasuke thought more on the idea until the image of Iruka popped up into his mind. Although Sasuke hadn't seen it he knew that Iruka was the mother hen type. Just the very thought of an irate Iruka in mother hen mode made an unwelcome shudder go through the Uchiha.

Huffing and sitting up "Kami that would be a terrible event to experience" Sasuke said with a sigh. He was beginning to wonder if Naruto was worth it.

Then an image of Naruto lying on the bed, his kimono opened halfway revealing a smooth tanned chest and a pair of pink pert nipples (Ugh! Hate that word!) His breaths labored and a adorable blush adorned his cheeks. And his captivating blue eyes illuminated with lust. And throws his head back showing his beautiful slim neck, as his pink plump lips parted to release a loud breathy moan version of Sasuke's name.

"……………………he's worth it"

BAM

If it was any other person they would have jumped, but Sasuke however just turned his head to glare at the fool who dared to interrupt his "Perverse Naru-chan Thoughts" time. His eyes felled on a very angry looking Hyuuga.

"What do you want, Hyuuga" The obsidian-eyed boy asked coolly.

Fuming the paled-eyed prodigy answered " Do you have any idea of what you have ruined?"

Raising an brow the Uchiha replied "Ummmm No"

"I had him right where I wanted him and then you had to go and mess it all up" Neji hissed through gritted teeth.

"Him? Him who?……Oh you mean the red head."

"Yes, the red head"

"How is it my fault that you are incapable of wooing said red head?" Sasuke asked while crossing his arms and pinning the Hyuuga with an uninterested stare.

"Hmmm I don't know, it may have to do with you being incapable of courting a certain blonde." the Hyuuga stated while mimicking the Uchiha.

"What the hell do you know Hyuuga" This time aiming a intense glare at the long haired teen.

"I know enough, to know that you are obviously unable of pleasuring another" The Hyuuga replied with a smirk.

With a growl the Uchiha closed the distance between them and fisted the other's shirt and gave Neji a look that promised immense pain. "I would watch what I say if I were you, Hyuuga"

"Is that a threat, Uchiha?" Neji asked matching the glare, and removing Sasuke's grip on his shirt.

A smirk "Hn, take it how ever you want to"

"I guess I will have to take it as you trying to challenge me"

"Challenge?" Sasuke chuckled "You are hardly a challenge Hyuuga, I assure you"

"Want to test that theory, Uchiha?" Neji said with an amused smirk.

"Hn.. What theory? It has been proven on many occasions." came the smug reply

"And the fact that Uchihas can get their asses kicked has also been proven."

Stepping forward "Don't push me Hyuuga"

"Don't tempt me Uchiha" The pale-eyed boy said, also stepping forward until he and the dark-eyed boy were a few inches apart.

"Tch, troublesome…"

The two prodigies turned away from their glaring match to take in the new occupant of the room. There the eldest Nara son was leaning against the door frame, looking fresh out of the shower (AN: can you imagine!!!!). Wearing a pair of loose black sweats with a long sleeved black shirt and he also had his hair down, reaching a little past his shoulders.

"(sigh) You know if you two are going to fight and argue like complete idiots, then maybe you should close the door first." the Nara said while shutting the door and going to sit on the couch that was located within the Uchiha's room. 'What are you two arguing about anyway?" Shika asked.

"Why don't you ask the Uchiha over here that question?" Neji huffed as he also went over to the room's seating area and taking a seat in one of the two arm chairs.

Leaning back on the couch and spreading both his arms on the back " So Uchiha?" Shikamaru said while lying his head back.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted while sitting down in the other arm chair opposite of Neji.

And then he began talking………………………………...........

**FLASHBACK **

"Ok bastard here is your room" The now undazed Naruto said while opening the door to the room and stepping in.

Sasuke walked in behind the cute blonde, he raised his eyes from Naruto's ass, which he had been shamelessly staring at, to take in the room. It was a nice room, albeit not as nice as his room back at the mansion, but it will do for now. On the right side of the room was a four-poster king sized bed. The bed was dressed in black silk sheets with black and white accent pillows. The closet, apparently walk-in, was located to the right of the bed. Sasuke moved and set his luggage , planning to un pack later. Looking around the room some more, he saw that a dresser was situated to the left of the bed. And opposite of the bed was a mini seating area that was surrounding a fireplace, which consisted a couch, and two arm chairs. Above the fireplace was a painting of an exotic black panther sitting under a huge old dead looking tree. In the background was the full moon, bathing the beautiful feline in it light. The painting itself was a haunting but at the same time captivating piece. To the right of the sitting area was a private bath, complete with a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower, not to mention it was huge. Again, not as big as his other rooms, but it will do.

"Oi! Teme!"

Turning to look at the blonde haired beauty " What dobe." The Uchiha asked with a bored tone.

"I asked you if you liked your room." Naruto huffed in annoyance

Seeing how agitated the boy looked, Sasuke smirked "It's nice, however, I know of a way to make it an even more pleasurable stay…" he said as he moved closer to the kitsune.

Naruto watched warily as the obsidian eyed boy stepped closer to him. With every step forward that the Uchiha took, Naruto stepped back. They continued this until Naruto's back meet the edge of the dresser. Seeing this Sasuke placed his hands on the top of the dresser on either side of the blonde, effectively trapping him.

Leaning back as far as he could, which was not very far "W-w wh what are y-you doing, t teme!"

"What does it look like I'm doing dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk and moved in closer to the blonde until their lips were touching just barely.

"Bastard!" Naruto hissed and tried to push the persistent Uchiha away.

Grabbing both of the blondes hands into his right hand and then wrapped his left arm around his waist, while Naruto struggled the whole time during the ordeal. Sasuke lifted the blonde and placed him on top of the dresser.

"Oi! Teme! What the hell are you doi-ah!" Naruto's tirade was stopped short by a bite to the neck. "OW! You bastard! You bit me!" came the loud wail.

Wincing at the blonde impressive lungs, Sasuke stopped for a second but continued to kiss and bite along the creamy, tanned neck in front of him.

"Mmmm….Sa-Sasuke onegai …st-stop!" Naruto moaned

Hearing the plea only made the young prodigy become more aggressive. Sasuke released Naruto's hands and began to move his down the blonde's hips and down further to the thighs parted them to stand between them and started to caress small circles into the tanned flesh, drawing a moan out of the young Uzumaki. So caught up in the pleasure Naruto didn't notice that he brought his hand up the back of Sasuke's neck.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Hmm?" was the mumbled reply

"Sas'ke wa-wait wait!" Naruto pushed at Sasuke's chest again, it actually worked this time (AN/: who knew?).

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked with an irritated growl

"Well for one thing, you have me pinned up on a dresser, not to mention currently trying to rape me on said dresser!" the blonde growled back

A slender brow raised "Your weren't complaining before, idiot"

"That's it! Let me go!" Naruto started to struggle his way out of the rather impressive hold of the raven. Neither noticed a lamp, that was nearing its way towards the edge of the dresser. Well not until………………………

CRASH

The sound of the lamp falling caused Sasuke to loosen his hold a bit.

"LET ME GO TEME!!" Naruto was able to push Sasuke away and started to walk of angrily towards the door.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE DOBE!!!" the raven yelled at the retreating blonde,

Stopping at the doorway, Naruto turned and faced the Uchiha with a huff "NO! THEN YOU WILL TRY TO TAKE ME ON THE DRESSER AGAIN!"

"I WILL NOT! I'll try to take you on the bed this time, it will be more comfortable that way."

"…….."

"…….."

SMACK

"PERVERT! Ugh!" He spun on his heel and stomped out the door, leaving a very frustrated Uchiha behind.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's what happened" Sasuke started to rub his temples with his fingers.

"Ah so that explains all the noise I heard earlier" drawled the Nara

"Che, ruining it for everyone else, way to go Uchiha."

"Oi screw you Hyuuga"

"Seems like you are having trouble in that department" came the smug reply.

"You want an early funeral, don't you Hyuuga" Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Ok lets play nice like good little stuck up, snobby, spoiled children alright" chuckled Shika as he shifted to lay down on the couch "besides not all of us had bad luck"

The other two teens turned to look at the Nara heir with slightly widened eyes.

Neji turned to glare at the youngest Uchiha "Even the lazy ass is getting some action"

"Its amazing that he's even putting in some effort for someone else, never thought I'd see the day"

"I am lying right here you know, I can hear you" Shika said

"Your point?" came the twin replies

"Tch, troublesome bastards"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Love007: I hoped you liked it, please review!**


End file.
